What Happens In London Stays In LondonRight?
by gothic lolita darling
Summary: Kurt gets separated from the glee club on a trip to london and meets a guy named maxxie, one who's as out and proud as he is and willing to take him in while he waits for the glee club to notice he's missing. But he never expected to fall for him so fast.
1. Chapter 1

This was most definitely not how Kurt had planned the start his fabulous European vaycay. He sighed heavily, where the hell had his fellow glee clubbers gone? In other words, Kurt was lost in a huge airport. In London. He checked his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time, still no texts from anyone. Really starting to feel the weight of his admittedly rather large and over packed Louis Vuitton suitcases he decided to sit in the coffee shop until he figured out what to do. Because right now his only plan was saying screw the glee club, checking himself in to a nice hotel and living it up in London until someone decided to look for him. And that had to be his last option if he wanted to escape this ungrounded, because going MIA in a whole new continent was grounds for house arrest till college. He crashed into a seat at the only available table and dropped his luggage to the floor.

Maxxie set his coffee down and leaned over to whisper to Tony. "He is so on my team." he gestured to the cute disgruntled guy who had just stormed in and collapsed a few tables away. "Of course he's on your team. He's carrying designer suitcases." Tony rolled his eyes, "Go introduce yourself, he looks lonely, give him a nice welcome to London." Tony looked at Maxxie suggestively, "Plus I'm sure you want to be somewhere else when Michelle gets back." Tony said in a way that suggested he was not above trying to do his girlfriend in a busy public place. "You are too damn shy." he practically pushed Maxxie out of his chair.

Maxxie walked over to the table, trying to channel some of Tony's, I'm-sexy-as-hell-and-you -know-you-want-me attitude, but not too much because that would just scare him off right away. He leaned over the table just a little, "Hey, anyone sitting here?"

Kurt looked up to see a gorgeous blue eyed blond boy across the table. "Oh...um...no feel free." he stammered and blushed, moving some of his luggage out of the way. The boy sat down across from him and smiled warmly, "Hi I'm Maxxie."

"Kurt."

"You ok, you look lost or confused or something." Maxxie wanted to kick himself, he was not handling this well, he was clueless.  
"The friends I came with disappeared and won't answer their phones. So essentially I'm stranded here in a foreign country alone." Kurt realized too late that probably wasn't information he should give a complete stranger, even if the aforementioned stranger was looking at him with blue eyes that seemed to see straight through to his heart. Maxxie smiled awkwardly, "Well I could show you around the city until they miss you."

Kurt didn't know how to respond. On one hand there was a gorgeous boy who seemed to be flirting with him. On the other hand this guy was a complete stranger and going off alone with him might not be a good idea. Kurt made a split second decision, what happened in London stayed in London right?

Maxxie was starting to freak out, had he been too forward? Why the hell had he let Tony get him into this? Kurt smiled impishly, "Let's go. But first can I put my suitcases in your car?" as usual Kurt's clothes where first and foremost in his mind. Maxxie laughed, relieved, "Sure."

Xxxx

Kurt couldn't help but be a little overwhelmed as he found himself suddenly immersed in a foreign city with a strange boy. London was breathtaking, although he frequently found his eyes wandering to Maxxie as well. And that accent, he was just making small talk about the places they walked past but there was something undeniably sexy about every word that left his mouth. Not to mention the slightly sensual way he moved, he seemed hyper aware of his body and how he moved. "Are you a dancer?" he blurted out impulsively.

The tips of Maxxie's ears turned red, "Yea, how could you tell?"  
Kurt floundered for an answer that wouldn't give away how closely he had been watching the blond Brit. "It's something about, like...it's the way you carry yourself I guess." he managed to get out. God he was making a fool of himself. Did he even have a good reason to think Maxxie was gay? Maybe everyone here was that friendly. "So are you in any extracurriculars?" luckily Maxxie spoke before the pause in their conversation could turn into an awkward silence.  
"I sing. I'm a glee club loser." why didn't he think before he said these things, he could have said he was in a band, or did the whole singer songwriter thing. No, instead he made himself sound like a loser. No one here knew him, but he still managed to be the bottom of the social ladder.  
"Well I hope I get to hear you sing while you're here." Maxxie smiled and looked down, blushing slightly.

"Only if I get to see you dance." Kurt wasn't sure if that sounded flirty or not, wasn't sure if he wanted it to sound flirty. He was blushing now as well.

"Maybe I can teach you a little bit." Maxxie got the feeling that came across as pretty suggestive. The chirp of Maxxie's phone broke the silence that had fallen. Text from Tony_, Hey party at Michelle's tonight. Bring your new friend if he wants to stick around ;)  
_  
Xxxx

Kurt was checking his phone obsessively, he still hadn't heard from anyone. He and Maxxie were sitting at a cute outdoor cafe, sharing a plate of fries that Kurt knew his skin would pay for. But Maxxie asking him if he wanted to share a plate of chips in that accent was pretty impossible to resist. But it was getting late and as pleasant as his day with Maxxie had been; he still didn't know what hotel he was supposed to be at, meaning he had nowhere to sleep. In addition to still being for all intents and purposes abandoned.

Maxxie noticed Kurt checking his phone for what seemed like the million and tenth time. "Have you still not gotten a reply?"  
"No." Kurt sounded distressed, "No one has called or texted me back and it's getting late. Haven't they noticed I'm freaking missing yet? I don't even know where they're staying." Kurt's anger seemed to be covering up the fact he was a little bit frightened, but who wouldn't be stranded in a foreign country. "If you need a place you could probably stay with me." Maxxie spit out quickly before he could change his mind. Kurt looked apprehensive; after all they hadn't even known each other for twenty four hours. Eventually, it seemed like an eternity to Maxxie, Kurt sighed, "If you're sure it's not a problem I might need to."

It was nine p.m. and Kurt had given up on the glee club, instead he was lounging in Maxxie's room, trying to relax and stop thinking the worst. After all, how many teenage boys stalked airports for people to bring home and rape or brutally murder? Not many. Maxxie came in from the bathroom, "Hey Kurt, you wanna go to a party tonight, it's going to be fabulous." Kurt debated for a moment then grinned, "What the hell why not." Maxxie winked at him, "Can I do your makeup?" Kurt stared dumbly, was he being serious? But it wasn't like anyone he knew would see.

Maxxie lined Kurt's eyes in kohl liner, the edges winging out to the sides, over silvery eyeshadow, dusted his face with glitter, and brushed a touch of clear gloss on his lips. He was having to put entirely too much effort into not stroking the American boys cheek, kissing his soft full lips, running his fingers through his silky hair. "Are you done yet?"

"Yea go ahead and open your eyes." Maxxie inhaled sharply as Kurt's eyes opened, the smoky shadow and thick black liner dramatic against the glasz eyes and ivory skin, his formerly immaculate hair now slightly messed up, disheveled. "Kurt you're beautiful." he breathed without thinking. Kurt blushed, the dark color flooding his cheeks adding to the smoky, dramatically sexy look. "A-am I overstepping?" Maxxie stammered, Kurt grinned flirtatiously, "Not at all."

Kurt pretended not to be fazed by Maxxie's comment but internally he was freaking out, a gorgeous guy had just called him beautiful. Why couldn't American boys be more like that? He tossed his hair, "Don't we have a party to attend?" he linked an arm through Maxxie's trying to act like he went to parties and got hit on all the time, even though the only party he had ever been to was Rachel's. But that was the glory of this, no one here knew anything about him.

Maxxie couldn't stop himself from watching Kurt's every little movement, from the sway of his hips to the way he readjusted his hair. Honestly he felt vaguely stalker-ish. The street in front of Michelle's place was lined with cars, the pounding music audible from down the street if not even further. Maxxie threaded an arm cautiously through Kurt's, what was going on with him today? He could normally flirt shamelessly with any guy, he was never this...cautious, why was this delicate American so different?

Kurt jumped a little as he felt Maxxie loop his arm through his own, guys where he was from weren't that forward, but hey Maxxie was technically his date right? Not that Kurt knew the first thing about parties.

Almost as soon as they walked in Kurt found himself choking on thick smoke, both cigarettes and marijuana, with someone pushing a drink in his hand. Kurt took a small sip and grimaced at the taste, then left it on the nearest table. He was in over his head now, and no longer sure he could fake having a clue when he was so obviously out of his element. He caught sight of a table of wine coolers, maybe those would taste better.

Maxxie scanned the room looking for Kurt, having lost him already. He did see Tony; he was worth asking if he wasn't trashed. "Hey Tony have you seen Kurt?" he yelled over the pounding music. "Who the hell is Kurt?" Tony looked thoroughly confused; Maxxie considered mentioning the airport earlier but Tony was too drunk to be rational. The party had begun to spill into the backyard, he might as well check out there.

Kurt lay on a hammock out in the furthest corner of the yard, in the end he just wasn't cut out for the party scene, even here. He just hoped he could get back to the house and fake it before Maxxie found out what a loser he was. Of course his luck didn't hold out as Maxxie came through the trees with a drink in his hand. "Hey Kurt, something wrong? You're just hiding out here."  
"I'm fine; the truth is I'm just not much of a partier." Kurt blushed, embarrassed, Maxxie smiled at him, "Honestly neither am I." Kurt decided he might as well make conversation, "The last party I went to ended in a friend of mine trying to hook up with the guy she knew I was crazy about, then since I was the only sober one there I had to drag his drunk ass to my place, my dad chewed me out for having a guy in my room, and he repayed me by going on a date with the chick from the party when they both knew I was crazy about him." good gaga open mouth insert foot why had he just said all that, he had only had like two sips of a wine cooler, he couldn't even blame the alcohol. Maxxie threw his head back and howled with laughter, "Ohmygod Kurt that's awful, what a trainwreck, maybe you need some new friends. Especially if these are the people who apparently don't care you're missing right now." Listening to Maxxie's assessment Kurt found the humor in the  
situation and began giggling.

Something clicked in Maxxie's mind as he stopped laughing. Kurt had mentioned a guy he had been interested in. "Kurt are you gay?" he asked rather tactlessly. Kurt's giggles immediately halted. Oh god, now was going to be the moment he found out Maxxie was just a flamboyant straight guy or mildly homophobic and not have a place to stay. While Kurt panicked Maxxie did his own freaking out, was Kurt still in the closet? Was it a rough subject for him? Kurt sighed, "Yea, I'm gay." Maxxie blinked, "Then hopefully you won't mind if I do..." Maxxie placed a hand on the back of Kurt's neck, right at the base of his skull, tilting his head just a little, "This." Maxxie whispered the last word just millimeters away from Kurt's lips, as he crushed his mouth against Kurt's he felt the slim brunettes lips tremble. Kurt leaned into the kiss, letting Maxxie nudge his mouth open with his tongue. One of Maxxie's hands stayed at Kurt's neck, the other slid down his side  
to rest on his hip. Kurt made a small noise as be buried his fingers in Maxxie's thick blond hair and tilted his face for a better angle. Maxxie' removed his hand from Kurt's neck and instead began to rub slow circles on his back. A low moan slid from Kurt's lips as Maxxie straddled him, Kurt laid back in the hammock, pulling Maxxie down with him. Maxxie deepened the kiss even more and Kurt's fingers tightened in his hair as he groaned. Kurt wrapped his arms around Maxxie's waist, the tips of his fingers in the back pockets of the Brits skin tight jeans, Maxxie's hands were at sides of Kurt's head, one hand cradling his face. He slowly stated to kiss down the brunettes slender neck, occasionally biting gently, then down his collarbone. Kurt's body arched up, he slid his hands under the wiry boys shirt, along his chest and back as they both moaned into the kiss. Maxxie reluctantly pulled away, not wanting to push things too far, but stayed laying on  
top of Kurt, his head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Kurt sighed heavily, running his fingers through Maxxie's hair. "Do we need to get back to the party? Is anyone going to miss you?"  
"No let's stay here longer, I love lying outside at night, especially where I can see the stars."

"Look there's the big dipper." Kurt pointed as he and Maxxie scanned the sky, lying side by side in the hammock. Maxxie pointed out another constellation Kurt had never heard of. Kurt rested his head on Maxxie's shoulder and Maxxie settled an arm around his shoulders, his face nestled in Kurt's neck. Their lips met again. As they broke apart again they went back to stargazing, Maxxie showing off how many obscure constellations he could find and name, Kurt pointing out the obvious ones like the dippers and Orion, which Maxxie seemed to find awfully cute, judging by the kissing, nibbling, cuddling and giggling.

They stayed cuddling under the stars until Maxxie noticed the noise from the party had quieted and pulled out his phone to check the time. "Shit Kurt its two in the morning we should go." Kurt pouted slightly but complied.

Back at Maxxie's apartment Kurt was wondering where in the small room he could sleep. Maxxie came out of the bathroom, "So, sorry this place is so small, I don't mind sharing the bed, if you're ok with sleeping together."  
Kurt must have looked alarmed because Maxxie blushed crimson. "N-no not like that or anything I swear." Kurt giggled, "That's fine as long as you don't hog the blankets."

Kurt was once again doing his best to appear nonchalant in a situation that quite honestly freaked him out. It would be different if Maxxie had like a queen size mattress instead of a freaking twin. There was just no way two people could fit on a twin bed and not be all over each others' personal space. He tried to relax and ignore the fact that he was sleeping with a gorgeous boy, sure he had had to haul Blaine to his house because he was drunk and wound up sharing a bed with him. But there was a huge difference between your best friend and crush who didn't like you back and spent the night all over a girl even though he claimed to be gay being passed out wasted in your bed and a gorgeous guy who spent the night cuddling and kissing you laying intimately close. Kurt closed his eyes and hoped he would be able to sleep.

Maxxie cautiously reached out and rested his hand on Kurt's side between his ribs and his hips. He felt Kurt tense and jump a little and was about to remove his hand and apologize for being too forward when Kurt relaxed into his touch.

Kurt had dozed off well before Maxxie, who once again felt like some kind of stalker as he watched the petite American sleep, bathed in the silvery moonlight, until he fell asleep himself.

Xxxx

"Has anyone seen Kurt lately?" Mercedes asked as they settled in their rooms. "I haven't seen him since we landed."

"Who's he rooming with?" Rachel wondered.

"Kurt's rooming with me." Sam walked in on their conversation. "Why?"

"Because we don't know where he's gone." Rachel seemed rather matter of fact.

"Has anyone turned their phone on since we got off the plane?" Mercedes was getting concerned.

"No." both Rachel and Sam replied, all three of them looked at each other. Tina came in, "Hey guys how many people are staying in here, somehow me, Quinn, Britt, and Santana all got assigned to the same room."

"Tina have you checked your phone since we landed?"  
They all pulled out their phones almost simultaneously. "Kurt, twelve missed calls, six unread messages." Tina read off. "Kurt twenty missed calls fourteen unread texts." Mercedes went next. They continued to read off the numbers of missed calls and unread texts. Each of them began opening the messages, then looked up at each other. "We lost Kurt."

Xxxx

Kurt woke slowly, feeling content but unsure of where he was. As he became more aware of his surroundings he remembered everything that had happened the day before. The he realized he was spooned against Maxxie, who was asleep with his face nuzzled into Kurt's hair. He sighed happily and let his eyes flutter closed again, relishing the feeling of waking up in someone's arms.

The last thing Maxxie expected was to wake up with his arms wrapped around Kurt. But far from feeling uncomfortable he it felt right somehow. He exhaled deeply, his breath stirring the silky strands of Kurt's hair. The dainty brunette looked up at him "Morning." he said brightly, Maxxie blushed at being caught holding the other boy. "You want to go make chocolate chip pancakes?" he asked, trying to take the focus away from their position. "Mmm in a little bit." Kurt rolled over so his face was tucked against Maxxie's chest.

Maxxie turned on the radio in the kitchen as they hunted down ingredients. "Hey Maxxie, didn't you say something about teaching me to dance yesterday?" Kurt asked, teasing.  
"Well if you insist I can show you something right now." Maxxie took Kurt's hands and placed one on his neck, the other on his shoulder, then settled his own hands on Kurt's slim hips. He began to turn, guiding Kurt along, counting steps just loud enough for them both to hear. Before long they were dancing together like they had been dance partners for years. Maxxie twirled Kurt under his arm then dipped him down low, bending over him to kiss him on the lips. As Maxxie pulled him back up Kurt blushed and giggled. Without breaking the dance Maxxie picked Kurt up and set him on the kitchen counter, leaning in and kissing him deeply, slipping his tongue between his full lips. Kurt made a small noise and bit Maxxie's tongue and soft lower lip. Reluctantly they pulled apart, "Have you checked your phone yet today?" Maxxie asked, Kurt got up to go get it while Maxxie started the pancakes.

Turning his phone on Kurt was greeted with a mountain of texts and missed calls from what looked like everyone in the glee club. He called Finn.  
"So you finally figured out I was missing eh?"

"Ohmygod Kurt, where are you, we want to pick you up as soon as we can, I can't believe this happened, Burt is gonna kill me, Ohmygod I'm so glad you're ok. One minute I were with the rest of us the next you were just gone and everything was so crazy everybody just assumed somebody else knew where you were. Where are you?" Finn was rambling on, Kurt padded back out to the kitchen and held the phone away from his mouth, "Hey Maxxie, what address should I have them pick me up at?"

While Maxxie was giving Kurt the address Finn was mentally freaking out. He would be in enough trouble with Burt for losing Kurt in the first place, and now it sounded like he had spent the night with some guy. Kurt gave Finn the address and Finn related it to the glee club, who began arranging transportation.

"So are they coming to pick you up?"

"Yea."

"I was hoping I could keep you longer." Maxxie put a hand on Kurt's as they ate. "Keep in contact with me?" Kurt asked with puppy-dog eyes. "Of course." Maxxie smiled sweetly, writing his name, address, email, phone number, and twitter down, Kurt did the same and went to go get dressed.

There was a knock on the door and Maxxie went to open it. "Is Kurt Hummel here?" a curly haired man asked. "Kurt they're here." Maxxie called, "You guys can come in." as they piled in they looked at each other questioningly, Kurt didn't seem like the type to shack up with some guy he didn't know. Kurt smiled thinly at them,

"So you did eventually realize I was gone." he raised an eyebrow.

"You need to fill us in on what went down later." Mercedes stated, hugging him and looking at Maxxie distrustfully. "We should go." Mr. Shue looked a little uncomfortable, "Thank you for taking care of Kurt." he nodded to Maxxie. Kurt broke away from the group and hugged Maxxie tightly, "I'll, miss you, alot, even if we haven't known each other long. It seems like we've known each other much longer." Maxxie buried his face in Kurt's strawberry kiwi scented hair one last time. "I'll miss you too; it is hard to believe we haven't even known each other forty eight hours.  
I'll add you on facebook and such as soon as you leave. I didn't realize it could be this hard to say goodbye to someone you barely know."  
Then to everyone's surprise Kurt kissed Maxxie passionately on the lips one last time. Maxxie sighed as Kurt pulled away, he's had never met anyone like this wood nymph American boy before and didn't think he ever would. Both boys found themselves tearing up. Kurt had never met anyone quite as open, fun, wild and loving as Maxxie, he could only hold on to the hope he would meet a guy like that in his future, he held back tears as Maxxie closed his door. He couldn't wait to tell Blaine all about his European adventure. Of course for now he had to deal with the suddenly rather rabid looking new directions.

**A/A- So most people probably wouldn't think of this pairing but I think Maxxie and Kurt would get along really well. I know its probably a little ooc for Kurt to just go off with some guy in a foreign country but the story wouldn't work if he hadn't. I get the feeling there probably isn't much of a fanbase for this pairing…ok there probably isn't a fanbase at all, but I think they'd be great together. If youve never seen the original british skins I highly suggest it, but don't Waste your time with the American one. If there's a lot of interest in KurtxMaxxie tell me, I'm thinking about extending the Kurt meets Maxxie on a trip to London idea into a multi chapter fic, please review if you read, and let me know what you think of the two of them together.**

**I don't own either of these fabulous shows, skins or glee, if I did Maxxie and Kurt would be the main characters and there would be some crossover :P**


	2. Chapter 2

"You better start explaining that Kurt." Mercedes demanded. It seemed like suddenly the whole glee club was crowded around him wanting to hear his answer. "Well after you guys left me at the airport I was in the coffee shop and ran into him. He offered to show me around the city so we just walked around for awhile, after it had gotten late and you guys still hadn't called me back he offered to let me stay with him. I just crashed on his couch." Kurt decided it would be best to leave out any mention of parties, kissing, or sleeping together, judging by the look he was getting from Mercedes. "Kurt. Ok two things, one why would you go off with some random guy at the airport. Two why aren't you telling me everything, because with the way you were kissing him it sure looked like there was more than walking around and crashing on his couch going on."

"Well, one I had nowhere else to go, and two, ok we kissed, nothing more. I swear." Mercedes looked doubtful but let the subject drop.

Maxxie fiddled with his cell phone, he was dying to text Kurt, but it hadn't even been two hours since he'd left. He wanted to give Kurt some time with his friends, but he missed him already. He knew there wasn't really a chance of them having a relationship, but he couldn't just sit and watch the most amazing guy he'd ever met walk out of his life forever. He sighed, Kurt's number taunted him as he called Anwar to see if he wanted to hang out.

Kurt didn't pay much attention as they toured London, he had seen must of the places they were visiting yesterday, the ones he hadn't been to still didn't interest him, he couldn't think about anything but how much he wished it was Maxxie showing him around not some tour guide. Kurt's phone buzzed and he pulled it out just a little too enthusiastically, hoping it was a certain blond British boy.

_I wasn't gonna bother u but I miss u. How's your trip so far? :p_

Kurt smiled, glad Maxxie was thinking about him as much as he was thinking Maxxie.

_I miss u 2. The city was much more fun with you._

Maxxie's reply came instantly.

_How about we go see Wicked tonight? :)_

_Sure, just give me a time and place. ;)_

Just knowing he would see Maxxie again that night made it easier for Kurt to enjoy his second tour of London and have fun with the glee club.

Xxxx

Kurt waited outside the theatre, praying Maxxie hadn't stupid him up after everything he had gone through to sneak away, after his disappearance everyone seemed reluctant to let him out of their sight. He had just put his phone up after checking it for texts from Maxxie again when someone came up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" Maxxie whispered, his breath tickling Kurt's ear. Kurt giggled and pried Maxxie's hands from his eyes, turning to hug him. Maxxie kissed him on the lips and took his hand as they entered the theatre.

The musical had ended and Kurt couldn't seem to stop himself from rambling on about it. Maxxie smiled at him, "Your awfully chatty all of the sudden."  
Kurt blushed, basking in the simple pleasure of the night.  
"Do we have time to eat or do you need to get back ASAP?" Maxxie continued.  
"Lets go eat somewhere."  
Maxxie grabbed Kurt's hand and started leading him towards his favorite late night diner.

They were walking down the sidewalk when suddenly Maxxie remembered something. "Hey Kurt didn't you say you would sing something for me?" the tips of Kurt's ears turned red. "Only if you sing with me."  
"Fine. Pick a song and start and I'll join in."  
Kurt glanced at him suspiciously and started to sing.

_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover and I'll cover you._

He raised an eyebrow at Maxxie, who smirked and joined in.

_Open your door, I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet, but sweet kisses I've got to spare, I'll be there and I'll cover you._

Maxxie twirled Kurt under his arm then dipped him back, they continued singing together their voices a sweet mix.

_I think they meant it when they said you cant buy love, now I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love, on life, be my life._

Maxxie and Kurt continued to dance in the middle of the sidewalk.

_Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket, wherever, whatever I'll be your coat._

Kurt smiled coyly, still following Maxxie's lead.

_You'll be my king and I'll be your castle._

Maxxie twirled Kurt under his arm again, people were looking at them strangely by now.

_No, you'll be my queen and I'll be your moat._

Kurt's arms were around Maxxie's neck, Maxxie's hands on Kurt's hips as they sang the chorus again.

_All my life I've longed to discover, something as true as this is._

Their voices twined together as they sang their next lines, still dancing together with ease.

_(Maxxie) So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you, with a thousand sweet kisses, with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you. When you're worn out and tired, when your heart has expired.  
(Kurt) If you're cold and you're lonely, you've got one nickel only, with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you, with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you._

Maxxie pulled Kurt close, their foreheads touching, Kurt was flushed as they stopped dancing, his smile coy and content, a look of pure happiness.

_Oh lover, I'll cover you._

Maxxie kissed Kurt tenderly, regardless of the fact they were in a rather public place, and rain had begun to drizzle. Kurt's tongue slipped into Maxxie's mouth, his whole body arching into the kiss. They finally broke apart and Kurt giggled, "I'm pretty sure that's the gayest thing I've ever done, and I'm referring to the singing showtunes in the street." Maxxie chuckled and kissed Kurt's nose. "Lets go eat."

The diner was brightly lit, cozy in comparison to the storm now raging in the night outside. Kurt flipped idly through the menu. "Would you have a problem just dessert." he asked  
"I've been waiting for you to say that. Kurt set the menu down and Maxxie set his hand on the table on top of Kurt's.

The sundae they had decided to split was massive, a concoction of warm gooey brownies, hot fudge, vanilla ice cream, and chocolate chips, Kurt would admit his mouth was watering. He took a small bite and Maxxie raised an eyebrow disapprovingly, "Stop being so dainty and indulge every once in a while." Maxxie took a huge bite then took scooped another chunk and stuck the spoonful of ice cream in Kurt's mouth. Kurt glared at Maxxie as he chewed, "Was that really necessary?" he asked once he had swallowed.  
"Yes actually it was." Maxxie's voice was matter of fact. Kurt responded by sticking a spoonful of sundae in Maxxie's mouth. They continued alternate feeding each other and taking bites for themselves. Kurt was beginning to feel like he was in a gay romantic comedy, Did they make those?, and he absolutely loved it. Maxxie broke into Kurt's train of thought. "Kurt, you've got a little chocolate..." he leaned in and licked Kurt's cheek, right by his mouth, he heard Kurt gasp quietly, surprised but not protesting, and pulled away. "Got it."  
they both giggled breathlessly, Maxxie wondered again what made him like this around the petite American boy. He had never given a second thought to real romance, or doing all the cliche things straight couples did so often. Yet now here he was fantasizing walks on the beach, picnics in the park, and candlelit dinners. He caressed Kurt's cheek, just studying the planes and angles of his face.

Maxxie looked out the window, "We're going to have to wait till the rain lightens up."  
Kurt rested his head on Maxxie's shoulder, sitting beside him now, Maxxie played with Kurt's hair. "Do you think we have a chance together?" Maxxie asked the question that had been on his mind since he had first kissed Kurt, wow had that really only been last night.

"I don't know Max, I want us to have a chance, I want that more than anything. I like you alot. I don't want to just walk away, but there's no getting around the fact that there's an ocean and a few states between us. I don't want the faint hope of us to get in the way of you meeting a great guy here."

"I did meet a great guy here, I met you." Maxxie kissed the top of Kurt's head, Kurt snuggled against him.

"I don't know if we realistically have a chance but I want us to." 

Maxxie sighed and buried his face in Kurt's hair, that was when it hit him with surprising clarity. "I love you Kurt."

Kurt blinked rapidly a few times, barely able to comprehend what Maxxie had just said. Love. It had never seemed to apply to him in the romantic sense. He had his dad and his friends, but it had always seemed like love was for everyone else, it didn't apply to guys like him. He just watched everyone else fall in and out of love, always on the sidelines. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, running through his emotions, everything Maxxie had made him feel that he'd never felt before, wanted, loved, needed. "I think I love you too."

The rain showed no sign of stopping, or even slowing down, and it was nearing one a.m. "Kurt, we're going to have to just go, we cant stay here all night."

"But my hair will get wet." Kurt whined.

"Suck it up. You look amazing no matter what."  
Maxxie pushed the door open and grabbed Kurt's hand, dragging him out into the downpour.

Maxxie couldn't help but laugh wildly as they ran through the rain holding hands, thoroughly soaked. Their clothes were plastered to their bodies, their hair slicked against their foreheads, water running down their faces. Kurt slipped and almost fell, Maxxie caught him and yanked him back before he hit the ground, then held him tight against his chest. Their lips found each others eagerly, they could feel each curve of their bodies molding together perfectly through their soaked shirts. Maxxie pushed Kurt's dripping wet hair back off his face, Kurt's fingers tangled in Maxxie's wet locks, Kurt pulled the sodden fabric of Maxxie's shirt away from his torso, sliding his hands along the slick flesh of his chest and back. Maxxie's hands pushed Kurt's shirt up just enough to be able to hold his slim bare hips. Kurt shivered and moaned as Maxxie's hands explored further, his thumb brushing up against his sensitive nipple. Kurt moaned loudly, Maxxie kissed and  
bit his way down his neck, working the loose collar of his shirt down to worry his shoulders and upper chest. Kurt was embarrassed to realize he'd gotten a little...excited, especially when Maxxie began to bite lower, his teeth grazed right above the waistband of Kurt's low slung jeans. Kurt managed to somehow coherently communicate to Maxxie that they were still in public, Maxxie pulled away reluctantly, breathing heavily. For a long moment they just stood and studied at each other, "You're awfully hot soaking wet and disheveled like that." Kurt finally broke the silence. "Funny I was going to say the same about you." Maxxie shot a crooked smile at Kurt, looping his arm through the slim brunettes.

Outside the hotel Kurt was staying at at last Maxxie kissed Kurt goodbye, praying it wouldn't be their last. Kurt rested his head on Maxxie's shoulder again, his lips right at the blond dancers' ear. "As selfish as it is, I want to try, I want to give us a chance. I don't want to let you go so easily."

"Its not selfish if that's what I want too. I wont let this be our last night. I want to find a way to make this work. I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Maxxie."  
With those words Kurt disappeared into the hotel, resisting the urge to look back, because no matter what, this would not be his last glance at his first love.

Xxxx 

Sam rolled out of bed to see Kurt sprawled out on top of his bed, blankets still tucked in, shirt off. Almost every inch of Kurts chest, stomach, and shoulders were covered in hickeys, he shook Kurt awake. "You better cover up, before Finn wakes up and see's that, he'll kill you then hunt down that blond guy." he hissed as soon as Kurt opened his eyes, Kurt looked down at his body, noticing the bruises for the first time, vaguely alarmed that Sam had clearly seen the one just above his waistband. He pulled a pillow in front of his chest self consciously, "You won't tell on me will you. Pleasee Sam?" Sam winked conspiratorially "My lips are sealed."

**A/N- So it turns out I'm completely in love with them as a couple, so you guys get a continuation :P I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as the first one, I seem to have an alarming amount of fluff in my head. I'm definitely be doing a few more chapters of this, let me know what you guys think :) And I have a question, especially for those of you who have read anything else of mine, I've got a few ideas for my next fic, either an episode by episode breakdown of Blaine's feelings and how they change from the christmas episode to now, written mostly in Blaines point of view, or one about Kurt struggling with an eating disorder that I might try to write alternating Kurt and Blaine first person pov, if either of these sound good let me know, or should I focus on writing come with me? Anyway I think Kurt and maxxie are my new favorite ship...even though I'm probably the only person who ships them...so I hope you guys enjoyed my fluff fest of a chapter, stay tuned for more Kurt and maxxie cuteness...and possibly a chance for maxxie to spend some time in ohio with the hummels ;) let me know what you guys think, and if anyone can think of a cute ship name for them let me know. Oh and sorry but this is un beta'ed, if anyone wants to clean it up ir beta the next chapters let me know, because I don't know if I managed to clean it up alright or not..Review please :) I cant get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong...**


	3. Chapter 3

**As far as time goes, this is set after Kurt has been back in Ohio after a few months, and its around christmas, with the idea that him and Maxxie have been involved in a long distance relationship and chat as often as possible via webcam and have an established relationship, that yes Burt knows about but doesn't take very seriously.**

Kurt mumbled profanities as he fiddled with the settings on his computer, trying to get his webcam working. He had done this how many times, and suddenly it hated him. The screen suddenly decided to work and Maxxie's image appeared. "Hello, beautiful." Maxxie greeted him with a sweet smile. Kurt blushed, suddenly acutely aware of the fact that the more comfortable he got around Maxxie the more his appearance deteriorated for their frequent web chats. It had gone from fully made up, hair done, nice clothes to now, one of Maxxie's shirts he had brought home with him, baggy sweatpants, his hair held back by an elastic headband. Kurt blew a kiss towards the screen, "I miss you baby."

"I miss you too." Maxxie mimed catching the kiss and holding it to his heart. "So how are things on your side of the pond?"

"Same as always, boring, noticeably lacking in pretty, musical loving, fashionista, brunette American boys. Well one in particular."

Kurt blushed as Maxxie smiled heart meltingly at him. "I hate this." Kurt exclaimed suddenly. Maxxie looked almost hurt."You hate what?"

"This." Kurt gestured to the computer. "Not getting to touch you, or really see you, constantly worrying that you're messing around with other guys because their there and I'm not."

"Ok, first of all, I would never do anything with other guys because they aren't you, and you're the one I want. I promise." Maxxie put his hand against the computer monitor, Kurt did the same so their hands were lined up. "And second, I have a surprise. My parents said I could fly to Ohio over winter break if I had somewhere to stay, so I was hoping maybe I could stay with you." Kurt squealed loudly, quickly covering his mouth with his hand.

"Ohmygod Maxxie, that's great, Ohmygod, Ohmygod." Maxxie laughed

"I almost feel like we need to bring Cassie too, she and Brittany got along so well. They're still texting."Kurt shook his head as he recalled that experiment in controlled chaos. He and Maxxie had decided to introduce their respective groups of friends to each other. Rachel had spent the whole time talking to Anwar as slow as possible, convinced he didn't speak English, even though he lived in England. Anwar had been so confused he didn't even say anything. Cassie and Brittany had of course become instant best friends, from what Kurt had heard of their conversation it involved gay sharks and diary reading cats, while Tony and Puck debated who was more badass, Kurt wasn't even sure what had been going on with everyone else.

"So just text me after you ask your dad about me staying, I gotta go already." Maxxie's voice pulled Kurt back to the present.

"Ok." he pouted, "Do you really have to go already."

"Unfortunately, I'll text you though, and of course we'll talk tomorrow. I love you." Maxxie blew a kiss, Kurt made a heart with his hands.

"I love you too, miss you already." they both signed off, leaving Kurt wondering how to go about asking his dad if his boyfriend could stay over for two weeks.

Burt was sitting at the kitchen table, paperwork from the garage scattered around him. Kurt sat down silently and pulled some of the papers toward him, as he usually helped with bills and filing. Burt nodded in acknowledgment. Kurt sorted nervously, trying to work up the courage to ask about Maxxie coming for break. He took a deep breath, "Hey dad, you know the guy I met in London."

"Your long distance, semi boyfriend? Yea what about him."

"I was wondering, well I wanted to know if he could stay here over winter break. His parents said they would cover the flight as long as he had somewhere to stay."

"Oh, um, Kurt I really don't know. I've never met this kid and you want me to just let him stay here. How do I know I can trust him?"

"You trust me don't you? Please dad, I don't have a lot of chances to see him."

"Are you guys really serious about this long distance relationship? That kind of thing is a lot, even for most adults." Burt said, looking skeptical.

"Its something we've talked about, and we're both serious about making it work."

"You really think you can trust this guy to not be sleeping around messing with other guys because your not there? I know what a romantic you are Kurt, and I don't want to see you get hurt because this kid isn't who you thought he was."

"That is something I thought about dad, and I really, really do trust him, and I would really like it if you would give him a chance. This is something important to me." Kurt was trying desperately to sound mature about the whole thing. Burt rubbed his temples.

"I guess he can stay here, but if I have any reason not to trust him he will be flying home early. And I will be keeping an eye on you two." Burt finally said, hesitant about the whole thing. He hadn't been thrilled with the idea of Kurt having a long distance boyfriend, certainly not one he barely knew, but had assumed it would blow over and they would eventually lose contact, he had thought it was just a summer fling. But here he was agreeing to let this kid stay in his house for two weeks, a kid he had never met who could very easily screw Kurt over and break his heart because Kurt was to innocent and trusting. Burt felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. What had he just agreed to?

Xxxx

Maxxie was arched over gracefully into a back-bend when his phone rang. Normally he set his phone on vibrate whenever he was at the dance studio, and on the rare occasions he forgot he didn't answer but he had been eagerly awaiting an answer from Kurt so he ran over to check.

_Bad news baby..._

Maxxie bit his lip as he read the message, he had been so excited, he had never thought Kurt's dad would actually say no, his phone buzzed again.

_Unfortunately you can come for the whole two weeks._

Forgetting that he was around other people Maxxie squealed, stifling it quickly with his hand, resisting the urge to jump up and down.

_Jerk, I almost started crying when I got your first text, that was mean -_- but I am super excited to see you again._

He typed out, Kurt's reply came almost instantly.

_I might be a bitch sometimes, but you love me anyway_ :)

Maxxie couldn't help but smile,

_Yes I do love you_

He practically skipped back to the studio to start his music, he felt like he was walking on air.

Xxxx

Kurt ran around frantically, trying to make sure everything was clean, or at least looked that way, when he realized something. There was no way his dad would let Maxxie sleep in his room and they didn't have a spare room. "Hey dad, where is Maxxie supposed to sleep?" he began to worry.

"He's going to have to sleep on the couch, cause there is no way in hell I am letting him sleep in your room."

"You want my boyfriend to sleep on the _couch_." Kurt was beginning to feel a little bit hysterical.

"Well you say he's so excited to see you, in that case he shouldn't care."

"_Dad,_ are you really going to be like that?"

"Unless you want to sleep in the living room and he can have your bed its the only solution."

Kurt sighed, it looked like that really was his only option, "Ok, come on we need to go, I don't want to be late." Kurt glanced over the house one more time before they left for the airport to pick up Maxxie.

Xxxx

Maxxie leaned his head back against the headrest and sighed turning up the volume on his ipod, the kid in the row next to him started screaming what seemed like every hour on the hour, maybe every half hour, which got the infant a few seats behind him started. And their parents had given up on stopping them. The only thing stopping him from losing it was the thought of seeing Kurt again, a few hours of torment were worth that. He sighed at the thought and checked his watch. He had been keeping a countdown of how long until he landed. Almost as if on cue the kid started screaming, Maxxie turned up the volume and lost himself in his music.

_The first time and the time when you touchin' me, I make you bloom like the flower that you never seen, Under the sun we are one buzzin energy, Let's party to create affinity, This evolution with you comes naturally, Some call it signs, We call it chemistry_

Xxxx

Maxxie grabbed his luggage and started to scan the crowd at the gate for Kurt. Kurt leaned up on his tip toes trying to locate the blonde. They spotted each other at the same time, Maxxie wove quickly through the crowd, reaching Kurt quickly. He dropped his luggage and swept Kurt into his arms, lifting him off the ground, kissing him hungrily on the lips. Kurt molded against his body, twisting his fingers in his hair, Maxxie pulled away, staying close enough that their foreheads touched. Kurt giggled and buried his face in Maxxie's neck, his toes on the ground again, Maxxie's arms around Kurt's waist, Kurt's arms around Maxxie's neck, Kurt's whole face was lit up. Maxxie was grinning. "Mmmm" Kurt sighed against Maxxie's shoulder, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

They went in for another kiss and Burt coughed loudly, they sprang apart.

"Oh yea, Maxxie this is my dad Burt, dad Maxxie Oliver."

Maxxie held out a hand, "Maxxie Oliver, as Kurt said, It's a pleasure to meet you sir, thank you for letting me stay with you two for the holidays."

Burt took the offered hand, "Burt Hummel, Its nice to finally meet my sons boyfriend, and its not a problem as long as you two behave." he picked up one of Maxxie's suitcases and headed for the car, hoping they would follow instead of starting another public make out session. Looking back to make sure, he saw they were holding hands, talking quietly with their heads bent towards each other, smiling sweetly, Kurt was in the middle of saying something when Maxxie leaned over and pecked him on the lips, Kurt blushed and giggled. Burt felt like he was intruding on something, they looked so happy, maybe he had misjudged this Maxxie kid… no one could fake the look in his eyes.

Xxxx

"We have two options here." They stood in the entryway, Kurt dreading having to explain sleeping arrangements, "One, I can sleep on the couch and you can have the bed, two you get the couch. Its up to you."

"Oh don't put me on the spot like that." Maxxie laughed, "Well since your putting this on me, I'm fine on the couch, its actually probably more comfortable than my bed at home."

"Are you sure, I really don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Its fine Kurt, where do you want me to put my stuff?"

"You can keep your stuff in my room if you want or there's a coat closet if you want."

"I'll just keep my stuff in your room, Where is it?"

"Basement." Kurt laced his fingers through Maxxie's leading him down the stairs.

Somehow they wound up on the bed, kissing long and slow, each feeling every inch of the other, almost unable to believe they were finally together again. At some point they stopped kissing and just laid together, Kurt's face nuzzled against Maxxie's neck as Maxxie played with his hair, just reveling in the joy of being near each other again. Burt realized how long they had been gone and started to worry, what were they doing in that basement? He poked his head down the stairs to ask what they wanted on their pizza and make sure they weren't up to anything already. He found them snuggling, fully dressed, not even kissing. Maybe he could trust Maxxie, maybe he really did care about Kurt, not just getting in his pants.

**A/N- So this took way too long to get out, but I hope you all enjoy it because I put a lot of energy into it...and by energy I mean I did so much flailing and squealing I think I burned a few hundred calories, the next chapter will be more of maxxie's trip and there will definitely be a few more chapters after that because I adore them...oh and ship name Hummelver sound ok to anyone? Oh song lyrics are from hummingbird heartbeat by katy perry, random but the song was on while I was writing and I thought the lyrics fit.**

**One last thing, I got bored and did this, not great but still cute**

**http:/s3. .com/tumblr_lj3twePKcr1qft6xvo1_?AWSAccessKeyId=AKIAJ6IHWSU3BX3X7X3Q&Expires=1306646457&Signature=hQQ3x97yvQyz48GdDjibuc1WD74%3D**

just take the space out


End file.
